slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:L-daria
O mnie (Slugterra) Mam 15 lat. Umiem świetnie jeździć na mechach. Kocham mechanikę i wszystko co jest związane z włamami :3.Potrafię złamać prawie każde zabezpieczenie drzwi bez włączania alarmu. Zawsze mam przy sobie moje bomby dymne oraz mój kochany paralizator. Oraz długi, czarny ogon który przeważnie chowam pod bluzką :3. Mieszkam razem z Samą i Lilką w willi (która jakimś cudem jeszcze stoi) na strychu. Po kątach jest cała masa projektów, opowiadań. Ze względu na to, że było tutaj dosyć ciemno to wszystko pomalowałam farbą której moje współlokatorki posiadają tonami ... Oprócz tego mój pokój jest siedliskiem śluzaków które upodobały sobie stary Holenderski wiatrak do ogrodów jako swój domek ... Charakter Hmmm. Na pewno cierpliwa, dumna ale i nie zawodna i tajemnicza. Zanim kogoś poznam nie powiem mu o niczym ważnym ani nikomu nie będę mówiła o nim złego zdania. Nie umiem się fochać ... Kocham pisać i malować dzięki czemu daje upust swoim emocjom ... Potrafię świetnie rozumieć ludzi a także przewidywać ich ruchy jak i zachowania ... Często jestem zmuszana do kłamstwa. Podparta do muru nie mam żadnego wyboru ... Moim drugim wcieleniem jest czarny wilk z granatową grzywką z pomarańczowymi końcówkami. Śluzaki -Hoverburg- Hover -Fraringo -Lariat -Armashelt -Flopper Posiadane rzeczy -600 sztuk złota -Kura xd -Foxy Jedwab xd Ciekawostki -Pomagam Mattowi w budowie areny :3 -Kocham moją wenę :3 -Chętnie przyjmę pracę jak jakiś szpieg czy coś podobnego :3 -A na koniec ... mój ogon służy jako trzecia ręka :3 O mnie (W realu) Mam na imię Daria. Mam 15 lat ... Chodzę do 2 gimnazjum. Lubie słuchać muzyki typu Three Days Grace, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Fall Out Boy czy Simple Plan. W czasie wolnym jeżdżę konno, na kararę, uczę się grać na gitarze oraz pisze :3. Moim marzeniem jest kiedyś dorównać Rowling czy Riordanowi :3 Kocham oglądać filmy. Pomimo swojego wieku lubię oglądać kreskówki. Przeważnie najbardziej zachęca mnie do nich ich grafika która niekiedy wyprzedza nasze czasu o dobre parę lat... Oglądam Anime Ao No Exorcist czy Wolf's rain, Spice and Wolf czy ponad czasowe i niesamowite Mononoke-Hime (Księżniczka Mononoke :3) Przeważnie jestem spokojna. No chyba że nagle trafie do pomieszczenia z Lilką i Samą ... Gwarantujemy razem świetną ekipę ... eee niszczarkę. Na dole strony są napisane krótkie opisy tego co napisałam proszę o szczery wybór bo wkrótce mi się przyda :3 Osoby warte poznania -Time for fun xD -Narumi Yuuki -Daria24 -Maniafan -Liliana Auditore da Firenze -Raixio -Jacob Scyred -Zamrażaczka -Slugterra0106 -Jacob Scyred -Slugling -Kryształek Kolejność przypadkowa (proszę nie bijcie) A teraz trochę moich ulubionych cytatów które pomagają mi się zmierzyć z szarą codziennością .... ,,Niektórzy w tramwajach mylą mnie z dorosłą osobą ,jednak ja wśrodku nadal czuję się dzieckiem'' (moje własne )'' ,,Bądz tym kim warto być'' - (chyba też moje :P)'' ,,Muzyka jest moim drugim życiem które pomaga przeżyć to pierwsze'' - (też moje)'' ,,Wielka moc wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością'' ( spider-man )'' ,,Muzyka to przyjemność, jakiej dusza ludzka doświadcza przez liczenie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ma do czynienia z liczeniem'' - Gottfried Leibniz'' ,,Nic na świecie nie zostało tak sprawiedliwie rozdzielone jak rozum: każdy uważa, że otrzymał dostateczną porcję.'' - Jacques Tati'' Jedyny sposób, by odkryć granice możliwości, to przekroczyć je i sięgnąć po niemożliwe. - Walt Whitman Matematyk to ślepiec w ciemnym pokoju szukający czarnego kota, którego tam w ogóle nie ma.- Charles Darwin Wolałbym żyć krótko, ale w chwale niż w mroku przez wieki. - Aleksander Macedoński Panować nad sobą to najwyższa władza. - Seneka Starszy _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1.Cała akcja rozgrywa w 2238 roku, kiedy na świecie nie ma słow jedność czy solidarność ... Cały świat pogrążony w trwającej już 60 lat wojnie. Jednak żadna ze stron nie chce odpuścić. Wyścig zbrojen staje się coraz bardziej agresywny i gwałtowny. Jednak pare kraji nie chce się podporządkować żadnej ze stron i próbują stworzyć coś co zakończy wojnę i spowoduje pokój na świecie... 2.Na wstępie warto zauważyć, że jakbyście w tej książce czegoś normalnego to was zasmucę bo niczego nie znajdziecie. Od początku sprawiałem kłopoty jednak teraz one się nasiliły... Ostatnia bójka otworzyła mi oczy na nowe życie. Może jest ono ... bardziej niebezpieczne od poprzedniego jednak chęć adrenaliny i moje umiejętności nie pozwoliły mi tego odrzucić. Stałem się agentem. Co dzień siedzę w szkole jak normalny uczeń jednak kiedy dostane sygnał od razu ruszam do akcji. Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi i moim drugim wcieleniem muszę powstrzymać zło które na pewno samo się nie rozbroi. Po którą książke chętniej byś sięgnął ? 1 2